


Letting go.

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: When the five assassins they sent weren't enough, the jester wants to check it out for himself.





	

The five assassins were sent at the same time.

Apparently, someone wealthy... powerful... wanted the woman dead.

They had failed to mention that they had went to many others and the results came back the same.

None had come back alive.

So now, Cicero kissed sweet dear mother's resting bed goodbye for the night as he prepared his favorite (and only) dagger.

"Hehehe! Cicero will have so much fun! Cicero just knows it!" He said giddily, jumping up and down in excitement.

He was to go out to the mysterious temple near the throat of the world, the one that instantly stung with magic the moment you breathed it's air.

Where the supposed greybeards once lived, and taught the dragonborn the ways of the shout.

So now, going along the road, he came across the many ancient stone carvings, wondering what the temple maiden would look like.

He was to kill her, he couldn't wait to see the pure white robes of a priestess stained red with their "Holy Blood".

He reached the end of the steps, where he encountered an ice troll and slain it.

climbing the steps to the temple's large twin doors, he let himself in.

Quietly, he had silently stalked around the area, the only sign of someone living there was the temple's beautiful condition.

Something from behind had startled him. A quick tap to the shoulder and his head turned around to meet a black veil.

"A widow managed to sneak up on poor Cicero?"

He had a feeling something wasn't right. Within a blink of an eye, he was pinned down by the woman.

"Cicero does not see it funny for you to play his own game. Cicero doesn't like sharing!" He cackled out as the woman pressed his head harder into the ancient floor.

That's when he heard it. A voice so like mother's that he thought that it WAS mother.

"Child. Why do you wish to disturb this one's peace?" A gentle voice caressed his ear he felt her warmth radiating from above the cold floor.

"Mother! You speak to me! Yes! Speak to Cicero more! Please dear mother! I have tended you for all these years! Protected you! Surely you have come for your Keeper from the void, right?!"

She backed off, walking away from the young man. He was about to follow, when she turned around and the glowing of unatural grey eyes was visible even through the dark cloth.

"Poor child. Poor, poor child. Left alone to be eaten by oblivion's beasts. I am not the mother you think." as the woman turned her head, the horns of fairytales were mounted on her head. Ones that put even Alduin the world eater to shame.

"What are you then?" He questioned, as magic seemingly radiated from the being.

"I... I was once... The Dovahkiin." She had whispered. He had shook with an unexpected amount of excitement.

"I read about that in a book yes! Yes! A hero made of dragons to slay dragons! Here Cicero knows of dragonborn well!" He stirred excitedly. Nobody has seen the dragonborn for many passings of the moons.

He then frowned.

"Were you up here by yourself? Did you lose your friends? Are you the same dragonborn from lifetimes ago? Why are-"

"I have been up here for a while, but not by myself. The presence of my kind is still within me, as my soul consumed their own. I outlived those I knew, for I never lived at all. I am that Dragonborn of evil's bane, but was it truly evil to try and get revenge for the wrongs they all had done you?"

He then realized she was referring to Alduin.

"Was Alduin not going to eat up Cicero's life givers?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"He wouldn't of had to if it wasn't for the greed of the mortals. A being such as myself is an anomaly, for I was created of the two races that despised each other most."

As if on cue, the woman fell to her knees and coughed up a black substance.

He touched it.

Blood. It was blood. Her blood.

"Mortal I am. Immortal but not. Death will come much slower and with more pain then your little life alone. I am envious of you."

His eyes then widened, but it wasn't very noticeable.

"You are in pain? Perhaps Cicero could sooth it?"

She rasped out some chuckles before whispering foreign sounds into his ears.

"Perhaps not, but I can sooth your own."


End file.
